Prophe-Didn't See That Coming
by GeekyGirl0629
Summary: What if the 7 demigods and Nico on the Argo II died and to save the world 7 other demigods had to take their place? Read to find out! (Rating may change because of paranoia)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all! So me and Julia were talking at lunch one day and somehow came up with this idea and decided, "hey what if we decide to actually write this and post it!" For those of you who haven't read either of my other stories, Juila is my best friend/beta reader. So...yeah. Julia says hi, by the way.  
**

**Disclaimer: Neither me nor Julia own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus. Or the characters. **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Prophe—Didn't See That Coming**

**Chapter One: **

**Mr. D's POV**

Ok. So I was just once again trying to make just a little bit of wine appear instead of Diet Coke, which didn't work if anyone cares, when Chiron decided to come in. Now, if the news I was about to receive was positive or negative: that's up to you. For now.

"Dionysus. I have just received terrible, but still important, information from Hermes." Chiron says overdramatically while walking-trotting?-in.

"If one of his kids are in jail for theft again I don't care." I interrupt plainly.

"No…well…yes, that did happen but that's not why I'm here." he says. I nod for him to continue.

"The Argo II, I believe it was called, that was flying Percy Jackson, Jason Grace, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Nico diAngelo, Leo Valdez, and the two Roman demigods to Greece to defeat Gaea?" he asks me.

"Yes. Percilla, Annie, Jackson, Pepper, Nick, Leonardo, and those other two? The ones that were supposed to save us by going on a quest and blah, blah, blah? All that? Yes." I tell him.

"The Argo II fell under the water. All of the demigods…died. All eight of them." Chiron says.

I feel my eyes grow wide. Great. The only people that were supposed to save us died.

"How?" I snap.

"I…I'm not sure. I can Iris message Hermes." he offers. I nod. He throws a drachma into the permanent rainbow created by the Athena and Hephaestus brats.

"Helloooo?" asks Hermes on the other side, followed by a, "HEY UNCLE D!" in the background from Apollo.

"What happened to those demigods?" I ask. Hermes' face drops.

* * *

**(A/N **_**italics**_** are the flashback)**

"_THIS IS BAD! I CAN'T CONTROL THIS WATER!" Percy yelled. _

"_I DON'T HAVE ANY CONTROL OF THE WIND!" Jason adds._

"_OH REALLY? WE NEVER WOULD HAVE GOTTEN THAT!_" _Leo snapped over the wind and hail while trying to control the Argo II. About an hour ago, a bad storm started, probably by some Titan's brother's cousin's uncle's dad that had something against one of the 8 demigods on board. Probably Percy, Jason, or Annabeth. _

"_LEO! DO WE HAVE ANY CONTROL OVER THE SHIP?!" Frank asks. _

_The wind was so loud no one on board could hear his reply. _

"_PERCY!" Annabeth yells, wind starting to blow her over the edge._

"_ANNABETH!" her boyfriend cries, running towards her and grabbing her hand while pulling in her in an attempt to shelter her from the wind._

"_NICO? CAN YOU SHADOW TRAVEL? GET ANNABETH OUT OF HERE!" Percy orders._

"_I CAN'T! I'D PROABABLY END UP SOMEWHERE WORSE THAN THIS. LIKE OFF THE SHIP." Nico answers. _

"_PIPER! CAN'T YOU CHARMSPEAK IT?! DO SOMETHING!" Leo yells._

"_THERE'S NOTHING TO CHARMSPEAK!" _Piper answers.

_Frank whips his head around urgently as if in look for someone._

"_WHERE'S HAZEL?" Frank cries._

_Everyone looks around, not letting go from whatever they are holding onto._

"_HAZEL!" Frank yells, tears forming in his eyes._

"_HAZEL?!" they all yelled._

"_Hazel…" Frank whispers to himself, breaking down. _

"_HAZEL!" Nico bellows. _

"_I HAVE TO FIND HER. I CAN CHANGE INTO A FISH OR SOMETHING ONCE I HIT THE WATER AND GET HER BACK UP TO THE SURFACE." Frank yells._

"_I'M COMING." Nico declares._

"_NICO, DON'T, YOU'LL DROWN!" Percy yells, reaching out for his arm._

"_SHE'S MY SISTER, PERCY. I HAVE TO FIND HER. WE HAVE TO HOPE THERE'S NOTHING UNDER THE SURFACE OF THE WATER AND THAT FRANK IS LUCKY AND CAN USE HIS DEMIGOD POWERS WHEN NONE OF THE REST OF US CAN. IF WE CAN GET HAZEL AND THERE'S NOTHING UNDER THE SURFACE OF THE WATER FRANK CAN GET US OUT OF THIS. IF WE DON'T DO ANYTHING—WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE ANYWAYS. I MIGHT AS WELL TRY AND SAVE THE ONLY FAMILY I HAVE LEFT." Nico argues, running after Frank. The remaining demigods exchanged worried looks. Frank and Nico never came back up. The Argo II and the crew fell under the waves. None of them came back up._

**(A/N no more flashback/vision)**

* * *

"Oh dear…" Chiron mumbles, obviously unaware of the details.

"Well! New plan. Get me a hat." I say, clapping my hands. A satyr runs in hands me a hat, and runs out.

"Good. Now, let's choose 7 demigods out of a hat." I declare. Chiron glares at me and wipes his eye.

* * *

**Nancy's POV**

Hi. I'm Nancy Bobofit. Don't judge the name, I know it sounds like some weirdo name from Star Wars or something. So, basically, I was going to lunch at Yancy like always when some guy with crutches grabbled my arm and knocked me out. When I wake up I'm in some log cabin with the guy that kidnapped me yelling at some other llama guy and—wait llama GUY?! His legs are some sort of animal (I'm convinced it's a llama) from the waist down and from the waist up he's just a guy with a beard and horns. HORNS?! Oh god. I've lost it.

"Who the heck are you people?! I swear to god I'll—" I yell.

"Shut up. If she's not a child of Ares I'm a unicorn." the llama guy that kidnapped me says.

"Wait what?! And what are you? You're like some sort of llama guy." I tell him.

"Satyr! And I'm half GOAT." he clarifies.

I ignore him and walk outside.

"Oh my god where am I?" I mutter, walking outside. There are kids fighting, climbing, running, oh god where am I?

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood!" the goat guy—satyr—says.

"Camp WHAT?"

"You're a demigod. And oh look. You've been claimed. And I'm a unicorn. DAUGHTER OF APHRODITE!" he calls.

"OH MY GOD. I'M IN A PINK DRESS. AND HEELS. AND-OH MY GOD WHY IS MY HAIR CURLED. I BET I'M WEARING MAKE UP. OH MY GOD KILL ME." I say.

A woman suddenly appears with multicolored eyes that keep changing and same with her hair.

"Oops! Sorry, hi, I'm Aphrodite. NOT your mother. I was trying to claim the little girl over there, she turns twelve today. I'm her mother. Isn't she adorable, Hedge?" Aphrodite asks, pointing to a red-headed girl with purple eyes.

The girl suddenly ends up in a white strapless sundress with white wedges and her hair flowing loosely down her back. People start swarming around her and Aphrodite appears and starts talking with the group. I roll my eyes. Then a lightning bolt appeared above my head.

"What's that and why is it following my head?" I ask, panicking.

"Ok. So…I'm a unicorn. Daughter of Zeus. Makes sense…" Hedge explains. Cue the thunder.

"SORRY!" Hedge apologizes, grabbing my arm.

"Where are we going?" I ask as he drags me along.

"The Big House." he says as if that it explained everything.

We end up at a big cabin. Hedge drags me inside.

"Good. Now, let's choose 7 demigods out of a hat." a voice says as we walk in.

"Chiron, Mr. D, this is a new demigod. She's a daughter of Zeus." Hedge says.

"Ooh! Great. So she's going to go. Next…" a man says. Not the half horse man. The other one. Wow I sound insane.

"I'm Chiron. Hello. Um…Hedge, I need to speak to you, Mellie, and Rachel outside…" the horse man says, leading the grumpy satyr outside.

"Connor Stoll. Oh, both of them will go. Makes my life easier." Mr. D says, picking out names out of a hat.

"Next…POLLUX? Ugh. Ok." Mr. D says, pulling out another name.

* * *

**So! Questions? Comments? Concerns? Tell us what you think! **

**Sorry for killing the demigods, but it had to be done for the story. **

**See you next time! :)**

**GeekyGirl0629 and Julia **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! This is Julia! I'm GeekyGirl's beta. I wrote this chapter and GG and I are going to write every other chapter. So this is my chapter. I hope you like it. :-) And if you don't, you're wrong. LOL JK ;-)**

**Special thanks to .35 for favoring and following! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

Lacy's POV

I woke up and looked at the clock taped to the ceiling on the top of my bunk. 8:45. Breakfast is supposed to start at nine. The Hermes cabin probably teamed up with the Hepatitis Cabin and stopped all of our alarms. I jumped off of my bunk and looked around. Everybody was gone and the beds were all made. They forgot about me again. That's the third time this week.

I got ready as quick as I could, putting in my pigtails so quick they were definitely uneven, and ran to the dining pavilion. They were already doing the announcements for the day, so everyone was dead silent when I ran in. Mr. D was saying the announcements today, which is never a good sign. "Hello, Luisa, so glad you could join us today, he said sarcastically.

"Actually it's Lacy," I replied.

"No, I'm pretty sure it's not, Lucille. If you were on time you would know that Capture the Flag is cancelled today." That is also never a good sign. "And one last announcement. Chiron would like to see the following people immediately following breakfast: Trevor and Carter (A/N See what I did there) Smith and Linda- I don't even know what your last name is- the girl I just talked to. And also Pollux. My son. WHO IS AWESOME! So go to the Big House when you're done eating. That is all. Start eating so I don't have to watch you brats anymore." Usually Chiron had breakfast duty, and Mr. D was obviously not excited about spending more time with us.

"You guys forgot about me again," I said as I ate my pancakes.

"Yeah, 'forgot,'" one of the Mean Girls in our cabin said as she took her plate and moved.

"Drew charmspeaked (A/N charmspoke?) us into getting ready as quietly as we could so you wouldn't wake up," Mitchell, my best friend (and half brother) said.

"Why does she hate me so much? I know she doesn't like anybody but it seems like she really hates me."

"She hates me too. It's because we helped Piper before she overthrew Dictator Drew. If we both were late together it wouldn't be as awkward according to her," Mitchell replied. "Oh yeah! Good luck!"

"Why?" I asked confused.

"Lacy, are you serious? You're probably going on a quest. Why else would you be called to the Big House?"

"But first year campers never get quests! What if it's dangerous? What if I die? What if my hair gets messy?" I asked worriedly. That last question really scared me. Luckily, the Aphrodite cabin made a magic hair spray that perfectly styles your hair in the certain styles. The French braid one still needs some work though. Once we're done testing them we are going to sell them to spread beauty like Piper said! I miss her, she was so nice and awesome!

I didn't really eat much because I was so nervous, (except for the bacon, I love bacon) and then I walked to the Bug House with Travis, Conner, and Pollux. They are all much older than me. We walked in and saw Chiron looked really sad. "Sit down," he said and four chairs appeared in front of his desk. We all sat down and he started explaining what happened.

Drew's POV

As soon as breakfast ended, I decided to do some "investigating" about why those four had to go to the Big House. If anything, I should be called! I'm more important than her! And while Piper is "away" I am back to being the leader of the Aphrodite Cabin. I snuck around the back of the Big House and I went through the back door. Ever since stupid Piper said that the Aphrodite cabin is about "spreading beauty" the whole cabin has been obsessed with making things like magic hairspray to sell and "spread beauty." I think the only one who actually believes all that stuff Piper says is Lacy. Piper was like Lacy's idol. Even though I am soo much prettier than her. She even doesn't like using her Charmspeak unless it's an "emergency." Everyone else just wants money so we can start something that would really help the camp. We aren't telling Lacy because she would probably tell Mr. D or Chiron about it and ruin the "surprise."

So anyway, we invented this perfume that makes people forget they saw you as soon as they look away. Crazy, right. We were watching Mean Girls for our movie night, and apparently this show called, "Doctor Who" (which I totally don't secretly love) was on and it was the episode with the Silence (which I don't know what they are because I don't secretly like that show) so I said we should make something like that to fund our little "project." Someone was able to make it into a perfume and we decided to test it out on one of the Athena girls and she was allergic to it. And "sadly" it happened right before her first date with a Hermes boy. They weren't good together, and we only wanted to help one of our girls who totes had dibs on him. Wait did I pass the door? Nope I hear sounds in that room. Yup, definitely Chiron.

I stood right next to the door and listened to what was happening inside. I rule this camp and I need to know about all the gossip that happens here. It's my job.

"We have a very important quest for you," Chiron said. Why them?

"Why us?" someone said, probably Pollux. I didn't even know we had a Pollux here.

He probably just picked names out of a hat, I thought to myself. "To be honest Dionysus just picked names out of a hat," someone else said. It sounded like someone I knew, but I couldn't remember where. It was definitely a girl... Who was that?

"Sorry, but who are you?" I heard Lacy ask.

"I'm Zoë."

Didn't she die, like, four years ago?

"Didn't you die?" Lacy asked. "Why are you alive?"

"Gods, Lacy. You can't just ask people why they're alive," I said. I only thought I said it loud enough to hear, buy apparently they heard me in the room. Mean Girls is just the best movie in the history of ever.

"Drew," Chiron said. "Are you spying on us?"

I walked in and did my best impression of bring innocent. "I was just walking past on my way to the infirmary to see a girl that got hurt. I was going to bring her some flowers from the Demeter cabin."

Everyone looked at Travis and Conner. "Nope, she's lying," Travis said.

"No I'm not!" You have to be really good at lying to trick someone in the Hermes cabin. Usually I can use Charmspeak, but sometimes doesn't work with lying. Especially to the leaders of the Hermes cabin.

"Yeah you were. You made too much eye contact and you gave too many details. Plus you aren't playing with your hair like you always do," Conner explained.

"I didn't want to tell anymore people than I have to, but word will get out anyway," Chiron mumbled to himself. "Okay, you all know about the Argo 2." Everyone nodded yes, including Zoë even though she was dead. "It crashed and now we need new people to go on the quest to save the world."

"What happened to the seven?" Lacy asked. Pollux whispered something to her and she said, "oh."

This was great! I get to go on the quest and I get to be the leader of the Aphrodite cabin again! "So you want us to save the world?" I asked excitedly. Why did everyone else look so sad?

"Well, no. They are going on the quest. You, Drew, have to make sure no rumors spread about what happened. We don't want everybody to be sad or panic. If you hear a rumor about it use your Charmspeak to convince everyone that's not what happened," Chiron explained.

"Don't we need seven demigods for the quest?" Travis asked.

"Yes," Zöe said. "Somehow when the seven died I came back to life. The four of thee and I make five. We also know of a daughter of Zeus who just got claimed who is coming. I had a dream that said only six demigods should embark on this quest."

"So that is all. Go pack and ready to leave after dinner. You can't tell anyone about your quest except that you have to go help a satyr in Montana." We all left and I was really excited. Even if I don't get to go on the quest, I still get to be the head councilor and I get rid of Lacy for a while.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed! **

**Please review! **

**Bye guys!**

**GeekyGirl0629 and Julia**


End file.
